


Adventure Stories

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Jaime/Cersei for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Stories

When Cersei was a girl, she and Jaime would hide in the alcove while she wove epic tales of valiant queens and stalwart knights. She dressed her maidens in breeches, with long golden hair and scabbards that cinched around corsets. She and Jaime played the leads in her little plays; the wide world beckoning them to seek their own fortunes in exotic places. She’s forgotten those now—plying Robert with wine to steal away to some clandestine spot—the sept, the garden, the empty ringing banquet hall in the dead of night. She reminds herself that stories are for fools.


End file.
